New to Your Eyes
by Turquiosegirl1202
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia a 17 year old girl with a not so loving father lives her daily school live being teased along with her 5 friends. Mostly because of the baggy clothing and big glasses they wear but what if really under all the baggy clothes and glasses are very pretty girls afraid of being hurt. Their lives change when 6 boys walk into the diner where they work,the rest is history.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there this is my first story so hang on there and I hope you enjoy!

-I can assure you that this is a nalu so read and weep

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

…

"….Lucy Heartfilia…"

"Here…" I try to say in a voice that doesn't get much people's attention.

Just the usual _again_. Here I am in biology class sitting in the back trying hard so that nobody notices me_._ Oh right how rude of me I'm Lucy Heartfilia aka the school nerd, I'm seventeen a junior in high school, I have straight A's I'm a bookworm, hence the 'school nerd part', and I've been the school nerd for as long as I can remember. I have always been the quiet girl who hardly has friends, when I actually have had quite a few, the one who wears baggy clothes and tries her best every school day to be not be noticed or well teased like I usually am. Yup. You may think 'wow that's sad' or 'poor girl' but I do this on purpose. Why you may ask well it's because I'm a _Heartfilia_. I am the only child of the multi-millionaire Jude Heartfilia. It may seem like I should have people in lines begging to be my friends but that's not the case at all. You see I go to a private school, names Fairy High, and most people here are rich like me. But that still means that there are a bunch of fake people that I would like to not have as friends. Speaking of friends, who are coincidentally in most of my classes, my friends have been the best ever since I moved here two years ago. They are the best and they are Levy Mcgarden , Juvia Lockser, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, and last but not least Wendy Marvell. I swear without them I wouldn't have made it through these last two years of high school. My five friends and I are in the same situation meaning we are the school nerds and would rather have real friends than fake shallow ones so we stick together and always will.

**_Riiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiing_**

Thank god the bell finally rang now to my afterschool job at the diner with my friends

"Lucy!" Levy yelled trying to get her friend's attention.

I look up and see my friends standing near the school gate entrance and I jog toward them.

"Hey guys sorry I was late I got a little caught up"

"No problem come on we need to hurry or we will be late for our shift" Says Erza

We walk to the diner which is only like two blocks from our school, thankfully. We arrive at the diner and see our boss/owner of the diner standing behind the counter.

"So how was school?" Mary, our boss, says.

"Fine" we say in unison.

We all head to the back and change out of our 'disguises' and into our uniform which is sort of like a maid's uniform but a teeny tiny bit different.

"Alrighty girls I've got to go to my daughter's ballet recital I trust you will lock up when the days over and keep this place under control right?"

"Yes Mary" we say again in unison.

"Ok good bye girls."

"Bye Mary!" We wave to her and get started on our jobs.

Our shift starts off like it usually does you know, the usual customers same old same old. We do the usual tasks and hear the doorbell ring as we see six, rather cute, boys walk in. They sit down at a table in the back as the girls and I notice that they are the most popular guys at school as in THE guys Natsu Dragoneel, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Jellal Fernandez, Romeo Conbalt, and Freed Justin. Every girl is usually fawning over at least one of them, except of course my friends and I. I go and walk up to them and ask for their order.

"Hello may I tak-" I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by the six boys because of some argument I couldn't comprehend.

"Excuse me" I say and all their heads turn to me and I proceed "May I take your order."

Natsu clears his throat and begins" oh ya sorry about that ummm."

**_Natsu's POV_**

**_"Excuse me" I hear a sweet voice to my right and I look toward it._**

**_As soon as I look at the blond beauty my throat clogs up and I'm lost at words. All I can come up with is " Oh ya sorry about that ummm" I lamely friends and I tell her what we would like to eat and she says " Ok your order will be ready soon" I watch her walk away and I turn fastly toward my friends and say "Dibs."_**

…...

How was it? Should I continue or stop? Please let me know by leaving a review, that is if you want.

** -TurquioseGirl1202**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there it's me again, after my first reviews, which I thank you by the way and I'm very grateful for, I have been motivated to write another chapter so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

….

Lucy's POV

As I walk towards Levy at the cash register I could feel a pair of eyes watching me, but I ignore them and shrug it off.

"So Lucy what did they order?" Levy asked

"More like what didn't they order" I respond looking back at the two pages, filled with orders food, of my note pad.

Nobody's POV

Levy chuckles at her friend's response. "Give me the orders so I can give it to Mira so she'll start on the food." Lucy then hands her the paper and waits on a few other customers.

Mira rings the bell on the counter, signifying she is finished cooking a dish, and sets down the piles of food. Because of all the food everyone, Lucy, Levy, Erza, Juvia, Mira, and Wendy help serve all the food to the last customers, the six boys arguing, again, in the back at their table. They set the food down and walk away when Natsu says,

"Wait you all seem very familiar, do we know you?" He says as him and the boys stare at the six girls while nodding their heads.

The girls look at each other thinking the same thing 'what do we say?!'Lucy then speaks up and says "N-no I don't think so, right girls?" She says to them giving a look of worry and hopefulness that someone says something helpful.

"Y-ya", Levy responds weakly as the others nod because of their loss of words. They walk away awkwardly and leave the boys in confusion.

The boys turn to each other, and say in unison "They're hiding something." They soon agree on finding out exactly what it is.

Lucy POV

I look up towards the clock on the wall and notice its only 16 minutes until closing time and I inwardly sigh knowing there is a very comfy bed waiting for me to get home. I look at my friends and see a blush on each one of their faces.

"Hey guys what's wrong why are you all blushing?" Lucy says while smirking. The five girls look at each other and back to Lucy and are about to say something when that notice that Lucy was blushing too!

"Like you're one to talk Lucy look at the mirror." Levy says while smirking. As soon as I hear that my smile drops almost instantly as I feel my cheeks and rush toward a mirror not wanting to believe what I just heard. I look at the bathroom mirror and notice that I Lucy Heartfilia was blushing, and most of all I didn't notice or know why! I walk out of the restroom and notice that the boys were leaving and for some reason I had this sad feeling when I saw Natsu walk out the door. I looked to my friends and saw that they look sad but I don't know why.

"Hey why do you guys look sad" I ask with concern. All their eyes dart to me and start to blush a deep shade of red. It then pops into my head as I put the pieces together and I came to a conclusion that they miss the boys.

"Oh my god you guys miss them and you don't even know them!" I yell exaggeratingly.

"N-no wh-what are you talking about Juvia doesn't miss Gray-sama! Uh Juvia means Juvia doesn't miss anyone in particular!"

"Mmmmh, spill it ALL of you" I say to them in a commanding voice.

"W-what about you I saw the way you looked at Natsu when he walked out the door!" Mira said to me.

"Well... whatever we'll talk about this when we are done cleaning up and lock up the diner ok?" I finish saying and see them all nod and get to work. Ten minutes later we finish cleaning up and lock up the diner.

They walk down the street in their disguises from school talking about a certain six customers not knowing that six pairs of eyes were watching them from across the street finding the exact answer they were looking for.

….

So how was it? Did you love it? Hate it? Leave me a review and tell me what you think and thank you very much for all the reviews and support everybody I really appreciate it!

-PS. I might not be able to update until Thursday, because it's my last day of school, but after that I'm all yours.

**-TurquioseGirl1202**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there it's me again, thank you for all the wonderful reviews and words of encouragement and I'm so sorry I'm late so without further ado here is the next chapter!

-Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail.

…...

**_Natsu's POV _**

**_We come out of our hiding spot and look at each other not saying anything, mostly because we never would have thought that THE nerd girls of Fairy High were so, so pretty. _**

Nobody's POV

"H-how did we not notice?!"Jellal said looking back at the now disappearing girls who were walking down the street.

"How could we notice?" Natsu finally says.

"I don't know but why would she hide herself?" Gray says getting everyone's attention.

"Wait why did you say **She**?" Freed says.

"N-no reason, and anyways don't you guys want to find out why they hide themselves?" Gray says trying to focus their attention on something else.

"Ya!" They all shout eagerly wanting to get to the bottom of it.

"Wait why do you guys want to find out soo much?" Natsu says finally realizing the way they looked at the girls and how much they want to find out the truth.

Everyone started fidgeting and looking around and Natsu got tired of waiting for the answer and said "Whatever just tell me tomorrow when you guys have gone through your, _feelings._"

"What about you mister dibs". Gajeel said very matter of factly.

"I said we'll talk about this tomorrow." Natsu said not wanting to tell them.

They then walked their separate ways and went home while think of what was to come the next day.

The next day all the boys arrive in the morning at the front of the school.

"So anything you guys wanna say?" Natsu says getting straight to the point.

"I think I like someone" everyone says in unison then looking at each other in astonishment

"Who do you like?" They all say.

"Stop doing that!" They say again.

"Ok let's stop." Romeo said

"So who do you guys like?" Jellal said

"Why don't we just say it one by one?" Freed said wanting to get it over with

They all stood in silence waiting for one another to speak up.

"Oh my god! I'll just go first then." Natsu said

"I like Lucy. There happy? Now who's next?" Natsu said trying to move on to another person quickly.

"I like Levy." Gajeel said.

"I like Erza" Jellal said.

"I like Juvia" Gray said.

"I like Wendy" Romeo said.

"I like Mirajane" Freed said

"Ok now that settles it, so what do we do about the girls?" Romeo said

"I say we confront them and ask them why they hide themselves why did they put themselves through the daily torment of being bullied." Jellal says.

Everyone else agreed and went to go look for the girls.

The girls then walked into the building talking about their homework and job hours when they were stopped by the six boys who were looking for them.

"May we help you?" Lucy spoke

"We know your secret." Natsu said looking at the boys and back at the girls waiting for their reaction.

….

I am so sorry I'm late I promise I will update no later than Tuesday. I hope you guys leave a review and I am very sorry this chapter sucks I will make sure the next chapter is better.

**-TurquioseGirl1202**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I've got the next chapter for you so read away!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

…...

"W-what are you talking about" Levy said.

"We know you're the girls from the diner." Gajeel said

"What are you talking about?" Erza said trying to act as if she knew nothing of what they were talking about.

"You guys are the six girls from the diner the ones who served us yesterday." Jellal stated.

"And if we were these 'six girls' what proof do you have?" Mira said.

"We all saw you yesterday wearing the waitress outfits working in the diner and when we finished eating we left and we waited for you guys to come out of the diner to ask you a few questions and when we saw you walking out of the diner in the baggy clothes and huge glasses that's when it clicked and we noticed you as the six girls from our school." Freed stated as he was recalling the memories from the past night.

The girls looked at each other and nodded and sighed knowing that the end of their secret has come as they knew it would eventually would.

"Why do you guys care anyways?" Juvia stated with curiosity

"We wanted to know why you girls hide your selves behind baggy clothes and glasses when you're so so…" Gray said

"So what?" Juvia said

"So pretty" Gray finished

"Is that what you think?" Wendy said.

"Yes that's what we ALL think." Romeo said looking into her eyes. She looked away while blushing.

"So why?" Natsu said.

"Why what?" Lucy said looking up at him.

"Why hide your selves" Natsu said.

"That's, that's a subject that shouldn't be touched" Lucy said while looking away recalling that memory and clenching her fist.

"Why don't you want to tell us?" Natsu said continuing to try to push the answer out.

"Because i think that we'd rather not talk about it, right girls?" Lucy said looking at her friends. They all nodded weakly.

Then Mira, being herself, spoke up and said, "Why don't we all talk about something else, on Saturday? We all have that day off." She said with her eyes sparking thinking of matchmaking while the girls' eyes' darted toward her.

The boys then smirked and Natsu spoke up saying, "We would love to right guys?" They all nodded, she then continued, "Ok then it's a date I'll text you the details."

The boys then walked away talking, and the girls then turned to Mira looking at her as if she was some mad woman.

"What the hell Mira!" Lucy screamed/whispered to her friend.

"You know you could have told us first before you ask THE six popular guys of fairy high out on a date with us!" Erza said.

"Juvia thinks that was really out of line" Juvia said not really wanting to get on Mira's bad side

"I don't know what's going on in your little matchmaking head Mira but this better not end up in flames" Levy said cautious of Mira and her matchmaking ways.

"Mira-san I hope you know what you're doing." Wendy said as politely as she could, because she's not one to really get mad at someone.

"Relax you guys you'll all thank me in the future on your wedding day." Mira said now thinking of how she'll plan their wedding.

"And remember we'll be going to the amusement park on Saturday, and know that I remember it's tomorrow that means that you'll all have to pick out your outfits and we'll meet at Lucy's apartment since its closest to the amusement park, and anyone who even thinks of skipping out in this or coming up with some petty excuse to not go, just know to sleep with one eye open. Well bye I have to text the guys where and what time to meet us and remember be at Lucy's house at six sharp, bye!" Mira said heading to class and leaving the five girls wondering how could a girl and be so, so Mira-ish.

"Oh god please help us with whatever Mira has planned for tomorrow." Erza said

"Well whatever _it_ is, I know it's not going to be good" Lucy said while heading to class leaving the four worried girls to soon follow.

…

Well how was it, please be a dear and leave a review and I'll have the next chapter probably by Friday.

-**TurquioseGirl1202**


	5. Chapter 5

I've finished the latest chapter so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

…...

Lucy's POV

It was almost six and I had my outfit on, hair done, makeup done, and house still clean done. I finished my mental checklist and I heard the doorbell ring. I went to answer it and was greeted by my five friends, who thankfully arrived before the boys.

"Hey guys." I said

"Hi" they all greeted

Most of the girls had a sour face on, except for Mira who seemed to be on the phone giving directions.

"Okay so you take a right and keep heading straight until strawberry street, and you are going to pass a few houses and then you'll see an apartment building on your right and then you're here,." Mira said

"Hey Mira how are we going to get there I mean I don't think we can all fit in one car." I said to her

"Oh ya right the guys are coming here separately in three cars and so two girls and two guys each go in one car." Mira said

"Why does it have to be two girls and two guys why can't it be like four girls in one car?" Erza said.

"Because I said so." Mira answered back.

Before they could further the conversation the doorbell rang Erza opened it, greeted the boys, and showed them in. Mira then explained to them what she explained to us.

"Ok you guys also have to partner up with someone and it has to be a boy-girl partnership. So I have put the names of us girls in the hat and you boys will have to pick a name and whoever you pick will be your partner, once you get the names walk to the girl and you and her will partner up with another pair and you will ride in a car together." Mira said as she then passed around the hat hilled with six names.

I looked at the boys wondering who I would be partnered up with when finally all the boys had gotten a piece of paper and started to unravel it. All the boys smirked at once and started to go towards a girl. I saw Natsu walk toward me with a cheeky grin and said, "I guess you're my partner." as he rose up the paper to show my name neatly writer on it.

"Ok who do you want to partner up with?" I said looking at the other pairs.

"You pick." he said also looking at the pairs.

I looked around and I saw that Levy was with Gajeel, Erza was with Jellal, Mira was with Freed, Gray was with Juvia, and Romeo was with Wendy and I picked to partner up with, "Juvia and Gray." I said while smiling at how cute they looked together.

Nobody's POV

"Ok. Hey popsicle Lucy said she wanted to partner up with you guys." Natsu said while walking over to the pair standing a few feet away from them.

"OK you alright with that Juvia?" Gray said.

"Juvia is very ok with that in fact she is very excited to pair up with Lucy-san." Juvia said ecstatically.

"Alright come on Juvia lets go to the car, you guys are okay with driving right?" Lucy said.

"Ya we drove my car here to I'll drive." Natsu answered.

Lucy and Juvia then walked to the car and went in and waited for the boys.

"Juvia how do feel about Gray?" Lucy said

"Why does Lucy-san ask? Does Juvia have to worry about Lucy-san being a possible love rival for Gray-samma?" Juvia asked

'"No nothing like that I was just wondering because of the way you have been looking at him and you normally say people's name with san not samma like you did with Gray." Lucy said

Juvia sighed and said, "Lucy is right Juvia does have feelings for Gray-samma but Juvia doesn't want to act on them just yet because Juvia feels like getting to know him before she does anything." Juvia confessed.

Just then the boys got in the car and started to drive to the amusement park.

Breaking the silence Natsu said, "So we don't really know that much about you guys so, tell us about yourselves, what do you guys like, what are your hobbies?"

"Why don't we all take turns, why don't we all say something about ourselves?" Lucy said.

"Ok I'll start, my favorite color is red." N atsu said

"Mine is kind of like an icy blue." Gray said

"Juvia's favorite color is aqua blue." Juvia said.

"I have two favorite colors, pink and turquoise." Lucy said.

"Ok how about we share something we like, I like dragons." Natsu said

"I like all things cold like ice and snow." Gray said

"Juvia likes water and rain." Juvia said

"I like learning about things like zodiac signs and celestial spirits and stars."

They kept on talking about their hobbies and more things they liked the whole ride to the amusement park, and they found a parking spot while waiting for everyone else to arrive seeing that they were the only ones from the group there. Everyone started to arrive and get out of their cars.

"Ok is everyone set?" Mira said and saw everyone nod.

"Okay then what are we waiting for then?" Let's got have some fun!" Natsu said ecstatically.

…...

So how was it? Please leave a review it really helps with ideas and motivation, so until next time!

**-TurquioseGirl1202**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there! I've got the next chapter fresh and ready for you so don't be afraid and indulge in this new chapter and don't forget to leave a lovely review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

….

Lucy's POV

Everyone finished purchasing their tickets and we started to decide on the first thing to do. We thought that it was best if we ate after the rides, to work up an appetite and to make sure we don't vomit while on the rides, just to be safe, which caused some groans from the boys mumbling something about food.

"Soo what shall we do?" Jellal said while looking around to see if anyone had some ideas.

"How about we all go on some rides for about forty minutes and then split up into our arranged pairs for two hours give or take and after we eat and then we all go on two more group rides and it'll probably be like ten thirty by then and we'll just head home after that ." Mira said and then looked around to see what everyone else thought. Everyone else agreed to the plan and thought of which ride they'll go on.

"How about you girls decide on two rides and we'll decide on two." Freed suggested

"Sure so how about we go on…." Levy said looking at the paper map, in her hands, of the amusement park.

"The Demon Rollercoaster!" Mira exclaimed happily

Nobody's POV

"Ok let's go!" Everyone cheered excitedly

They all headed toward the line, which was not so long because, surprisingly, not that many people went to the park that day. Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy reached into their pockets and pulled out a small packet and looked at each other,

"You guys all have motion sickness too?!" They all said at the same time.

Natsu then said "I put my patch on before I left my house and I need to change it to be sure that my sickness doesn't act up."

"Me too" the other two said.

The three turned to their partners and handed them the packet. Their partners threw them a questioning looked as if to say 'what do you want me to do with this?'

Lucy's POV

I felt something poke my shoulder, interrupt my conversation with Levy-Chan and I turned and saw it was Natsu. He handed me a small packet for who knows what and he said

"Can you help me put the patch on my arm?" I nodded agreeingly.

I then asked "Why do you need this patch anyways?"

He turned 90° and responded "I have motion sickness", I then nodded understandingly

I looked at the patch and read the instructions and noticed they were quite simple. I looked around and noticed that Levy-Chan and Romeo were doing the same thing for Gajeel and Wendy. I opened the packet remembering to follow the instructions and put the patch on his, not so surprising but still surprising, toned arm, I could feel his toned arm through the thin patch and I could feel my cheeks rise as my blood rose to my cheeks.

"Like what you see?" I fell out my trance and noticed him smirking at my reaction.

"Y-you w-wish" Damn my stutter.

I then noticed that we, the group, were finally next and tried to get the feeling of Natsu's arm out of my head as we all a boarded the ride. Natsu had to sit next to me, just because he's my partner, who now is reminding me of his arm, oh god help me.

Nobody's POV

They all went on two more rides, The Inferno, and the Stellar Coaster. The boys then thought of the fourth ride to go on and came to a conclusion to go on," The Tower of Heaven Monster House"

They all headed towards the tower and were instantly next. The group walked in through the door and the girls huddled closely to their partners. The whole way through the monster house was full of screams, from the girls, and muffled laughter, from the boys, and many blushes of noticed contact between pairs. They were finally out of the house, giving the girls relief that they were finally out of the hell hole. They all checked to see what time it was and saw it was seven already so they decided to eat before more rides, mostly because of starvation. They went to the nearest diner, and picked a place to sit. The waiter came and said," Hi may I take your order?"

Natsu, being Natsu, decided to order first and said," Yes ill have two hamburgers two orders of large fries, one spicy chicken, three hot dogs, and two large sodas."

"I'll have two hamburgers, a side of large fries, and a large soda" Gray said.

"I'll have the same thing as Natsu except no spicy chicken" Gajeel said, not wanting to repeat the order.

"I'll have two hamburgers, a set of large fries, and a large soda." Freed said.

"I'll have two hot dogs and some large fries and a large soda." Romeo said

"I would like the same thing as Freed" Jellal said

"I'll have one hamburger, a set of medium fries, and lemonade." Lucy said

"I'll have the same thing as Lu-Chan." Levy said

"I'll have the same thing too" Mira said

"I would like the same thing as well" Erza said

"I would like the same thing too but instead of lemonade I would like an iced tea." Wendy said

"Juvia would like the same too but instead she would like water instead of lemonade." Juvia said

They finished ordering and talked for a while until their food arrived and they dug in. they finished eating at eight forty and decided that they would only go on rides with their partners for another hour.

Lucy's POV

We decided to meet in front of the big Ferris wheel at nine forty and we all went our separate ways, with our partners of course.

"So wanna go play some games?" I suggested

He nodded and looked around."Ooo how about that one." He said while pointing to a game where you have to throw a basketball into the basket. He probably wanted to do that one because he thought he would instantly win, probably because A) he was a boy and B) he is a jock.

"Ok-"I said right before he got my hand and dragged me to the booth.

He picked up the ball, aimed, and shot, he did that and made the ball in three times, no shocker there, and was able to get one of the big prizes.

He turned to me and said, "Choose a prize." With a grin, and probably an ego, too big for his own good.

I, of course being polite and sort of wanting a stuffed toy that I have been eyeing, didn't object and said, "The dog up there" I pointed to a white stuffed dog that was hanging by a string.

He told the man behind the booth which prize to get and handed it to me.

"Come on lets go play another game." He said as he grabbed my empty hand.

I blushed at the contact of his hand instantly being reminded of his toned arm and cursing at my wild mind. We played about seven more games and which took about half an hour. We talked and bonded on topics of our life dreams, hobbies, dream jobs, but mostly our future, because I didn't want to touch the topic of my past. We continued to walk around and talk until I felt a vibration in my back pocket and I noticed I received a text from Mira that said,

**_From: Mira _**

**_To: Lucy_**

**_Hey meet us at the Ferris wheel in the middle of the park._**

I then checked my phone and saw that it said, **9:38 p.m.**

I turned to Natsu and said, "It's almost nine forty we should start heading to the Ferris wheel."

He agreed with me and took my hand leading the way, because I had no idea which way to go. We arrived at the Ferris wheel just on time. Mira announced that because there was only fifteen minutes left not including the time to leave the park, we could only go on one more ride, which we agreed to be the Ferris wheel."

"Each cart only fits two so go in with your partners ok" Mira said before entering her cart. Natsu and I were last, we then entered the cart and waited for the ride to begin. We rose up as I looked out the window, at the breath taking sight, the sky was full of stars and far away there were fireworks in the sky and I said,

"Wow look how beautiful that looks" I turned to him expecting him to agree as he said,

"You're more beautiful. ". As soon as he said that I felt like there were butterflies in my stomach and my face was so flushed and I noticed he was staring right into my eyes slowly leaning in and I copied his movements as I slowly closed my eyes, as I felt his lips land on mine as he held my cheek. It felt so right and I wanted it to last forever but I then felt the need of oxygen, and I mentally cursed at the need of oxygen. We broke our kiss and he continued to look into my eyes with his forehead resting against mine and he reached for my hand holding it as if he didn't want to let go. The ride came to an end and we exited the ride, not letting go of our hands. I looked around noticing each of the pairs holding hands, and blushing about something that I would make sure to find out about. We all walked out of the now closing park, towards the cars as we drove off. In the car the four of us sat silently listening to the soft music playing on the radio. I tried to get that kiss out of my head and the whole ride I had a, thankfully, not too noticeable blush on my face as well as an ear to ear grin. Natsu dropped Juvia off first and Gray decided to go with her because his house was a few houses down Juvia's. He said that as an excuse because it was obvious he wanted to walk Juvia to her door. Natsu stopped right in front of my apartment and I exited his car as I noticed he got out too. He walked me to my door and I said,

"I had a great time tonight and thanks again for my dog." She said

Natsu's POV

"Ya no problem I had a great time too." I say

"Well goodnight." She said and she then kissed my cheek and I returned the good night

She was about to enter her apartment and felt as if couldn't let her go and I said, "Hey Luce,"

She turned to him and said "Ya-" I her cut off and kissed her on the lips

I kissed her a little rougher than the first time but not too rough. She kissed me back and it lasted a few more seconds.

"We should do this again sometimes." I said as she caught her breath and agreed.

"Goodnight Luce. " I say again as I kissed her cheek and took a few steps back waiting for her to enter her house.

"Goodnight Natsu. " She said one last time as she entered her house and I retreated to my car and drove home with an ear to ear grin.

….

Well how was it this time? Please leave a review and tell me what you feel and anything I could improve I would really appreciate it, until next time!

**-TurquioseGirl1202**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there guys I would like to thank you for all the reviews and advice which I am very grateful for and I will make sure that my chapters are better and worthy of Nalu. So without further delay here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any other brands or books or anything, except for the story plot.

…...

Lucy's POV

It was now noon, which meant it was now a day after my, my _date. _I couldn't believe it. All I could think is how did everything lead to, to what happened yesterday. I was sitting in bed repeating what had happened at the park and outside my door with Natsu. I just couldn't believe it. How could I, Lucy Heartfilia, turn from one of the six nerd girls of Fairy High, who might I add have never _ever_ been kissed, to going on a date and being kissed by **The Natsu Dragoneel**. It was so surreal. I just-

'Beep Beep'

I heard my phone beep, interrupting my thoughts, and noticed I got a text from Mira asking if I wanted to join her and the girls at the café later at 2:00. I thought and wondered if this was worth interrupting my busy schedule of staying in my pajamas, eating junk food, and watching a marathon of PLL and reading the Divergent trilogy for the eighth time might I add.

I responded with a 'ya count me in' and went to take a shower noticing it was 1 in the afternoon. After I finished my shower I put my hair in a ponytail, did my makeup, and put on a nice blue summer dress. I exited my house after noticing it was almost 2 and headed to the café which was two blocks away from my apartment. I arrived at the café and saw my friend sitting at a table.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." I said as I sat next to Levy.

Nobody's POV

"No it's fine we just arrived a minute ago." Erza assured

"So what happened yesterday?" Mira said getting straight to the point.

"W-what do you mean Mira-san?" Juvia asked as she started to blush a bit.

"I mean, how did the date go for you guys?" Mira said

Everyone stayed silent, not wanting to say anything, which annoyed Mira.

"Ugh, fine since none of you won't to fess up I'll go first, Freed kissed me, there now who's next." Mira said while blushing.

"Gray-Samma walked Juvia to her door and kissed her!" Juvia said excitedly.

"J-jellal k-kissed me" Erza said as she blushed almost the same color as her hair.

"Romeo kissed me." Wendy said shyly.

"Gajeel kissed me and asked me out on a second date." Levy said.

They all then turned to Lucy as if they were trying to say it was her turn.

"W-well, Natsu kissed me, twice once in the Ferris wheel ride and when he walked me to my door." She said, recalling the memories that made her blush every time she did.

"Oh my god you guys I'm so happy!" Mira said

"You guys have to tell me everything in detail, you first Juvia!" Mira said wanting to get the play by play.

The girls listened to Juvia speak of what happened and when she was done they moved on to Erza, then Wendy, back to Mira, and then levy started to speak.

Lucy's POV

I listened to Levy-Chan speak of what happened and I suddenly felt my pocket vibrate.

I got a text from an unknown number that said 'Hey Luce'

I responded with 'Who are you?'

They responded 'Natsu'

I read the text as I wondered why he was texting is me as I realized the more important question was HOW was he texting me? So I responded, 'Who gave you my number?'

I waited for him to respond and he sent back a text saying 'Your friend'

Wait my friend?! What kind of friend would give NATSU my number, most likely knowing how I felt, without my permission? Who would give him my number, while probably having their own intentions in their head, and then suddenly it clicked.

"Mira did you by any chance, oh I don't know, _give someone my number?" _ I said to her already knowing the answer

"Lucy what kind of friend would I be to-"

"Mira," I said cutting her off

"Sigh* Yes Lucy _I _gave him your number." Mira confessed probably knowing she couldn't hide what I already knew from me.

"Mira why would you- ugh never mind knowing why would probably get me madder." I said not wanting to get a head ache

I texted back to him saying 'why do you have my number'

He responded, 'because I wanted to ask you something'

I asked curiously, 'what do you want to ask me?'

He texted back, 'Do you want to go on a date, just the two of us this time?'

I read the text a million times before texted back to him an 'I would like that, when?'

He texted back 'Great, Friday at 7 I'll pick you up at your place?'

'Ok see you then' I sent to him as I stared at my now blank screen wondering what just happened as if I wasn't there throughout the whole conversation.

I kept on repeating, 'I have a date on Friday, with Natsu Dragoneel' in my head and no matter how many times I said it I didn't understand what I was saying. I said it again and again in my head wondering 'what am I saying' when finally I came out of my crazy trance and screamed in my head '_WAIT WHAT?!'_

….

Hey there I hoped you liked it and don't be scared and leave a review! Until next time!

P.S. You should really read the Divergent trilogy it is soooooo awesome I promise you, you will love it, and the first movie is already out, which I can't get enough of! And if you have already read the book or seen the movie then you are the very definition of awesome! You won't regret it! J

**-Turquoisegirl1202**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! I have a new chapter for you guys and I would like to thank you for all the wonderful reviews and the support which I am very grateful for so go on and read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any other brands or books or anything, except for the story plot.

….

Lucy's POV

I had no idea what was going on. It was like my mind and body where in two different places doing two different things. I stared at my screen for what seemed like ages but in reality was probably only five minutes. I stared and stared and I felt- wait _felt,_ how _was_ I feeling? How should I feel? **What** should I feel? OK, calm down Lucy all he did was ask you out it's not like he asked you to marry him. Think Lucy, think how do you feel about him asking you out…no how do you feel about him. Natsu Dragneel, gosh even saying his name gives me sort of a weird, what, ticklish feeling? Yes, so what does that mean, he makes you feel ticklish? Ha ha no it's like tickles without the touch but, also the kind that makes you want to ask to never stop to-to have him next to you and have him stay. What does this feeling mean? It's as if my stomach is doing somersaults and I sort of want it to stop but also keep going and never stop, wait, Butterflies? I heard of this in a book that Levy-Chan lent me once about a girl who had the _exact _feeling I did. What did she say was the reason why she felt that way? I think she said something about like. Wait, wait, wait, **_LIKE_**. As in an 'I like that color' or boyfriend/girlfriend? But I'm pretty sure that it's the second one. So what I just asked myself a rhetorical question? And I did it again- no Lucy focus, do I feel _that _way about **_Natsu_**? Oh my god I like Nats-

Nobody's POV

"Lucy are you ok? We've been calling your name for two minutes while you crazily stare at your _blank phone screen._" Erza asked after Levy shook Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy nodded to Erza and turned to Mira and said, "Mira can I talk to you in private?" Mira nodded and they stood up and walked a few feet away from the table.

"What the hell did you do Mira?!" Lucy whisper/shouted but mostly shouted.

"What do you mean Lucy?" Mira asked

"I mean _this" _Lucy said as she shoved her phone that showed the messages her and Natsu exchanged.

Mira finished reading the messages and squealed, almost deafening Lucy, and she ran back to the girls table and said, "Oh my god oh my god look Lucy has a date with **NATSU!"**

The girls passed around Lucy's phone and one by one that read it and gave a loud squeal, not as loud as Mira's but close.

"Lu-Chan we're so happy for you!" Levy said giving her a hug with the other girls following.

"Wait, wait, guys this isn't a good thing and thanks to Mira I have to go on a date with him and I don't know a single thing about dates." Lucy said

"You're welcome Lucy, but don't worry we'll all help you and be by your side 'til the very end. And we have until Friday to learn everything and anything about dates and, yours truly was the one who had Natsu man up and ask you out which means I will be helping Natsu set up the date so nothing goes wrong." Mira said proudly while the other girls nodded agreeingly.

"Awww you guys!" Lucy said as she walked to them for a group hug.

"Ok let's get down to business. Erza you're on Lucy's outfit, Wendy you're in charge of her makeup, Levy your in charge of the venue, and Juvia you're in charge of her hair." Mira said as they all sat back down.

"What are you in charge of Mira?" Erza asked

"If you must know Erza, I'm in charge of making sure nothing goes wrong." Mira said

"Wait does that mean that you'll be watching Natsu and me out on date?!" Lucy said and Mira nodded answering her question

"Mira! There's enough pressure with it being out first date, and my _first_ date, now I have an audience!" Lucy said frantically.

"Oh Lucy don't worry just act as if I'm not there and you won't even notice me!" Mira said

"Mira!" Lucy screamed

"Oh look at the time I have to head home and uh run some errands, Bye!" Mira said as she ran out of the café and into safety from Lucy. One by one the girls left home.

Lucy got home and did her nightly ritual of taking a shower, brushing her teeth, writing a letter to her mom about how her day went, and getting ready for bed.

Lucy's POV

'Just great. Mira and her stupid matchmaking ways. Her and her dumb "you'll thank me for this at your wedding!" I just hope my first date, with a very cute guy who I might or might not like, doesn't end up in a total disaster.' She thought as she shut her eyes and went to sleep.

….

Well I hope you guys liked it! This chapter was mostly about Lucy realizes her feelings for Natsu, as I hope she does in the anime, and of how supportive/crazy her friends are! Well I hope you guys remember to leave a lovely review, so Bye Until Next Time!

P.S. Happy 4th of July everyone! I know I'll be spending an awesome 4th of July with my family just as I hope you all do! And if you don't celebrate 4th of July then I still hope you have a very wonderful day! Bye love you guys!

**-Turquoisegirl1202**


End file.
